Missing You
by RuukiAsuna
Summary: Kerinduan Naruto pada keluarga kecilnya? Bagaimana kelanjutannya.


Hai minna,

Ekhm... test.

Baiklah, saya bingung harus ngomong apa dulu, mungkin perkenala dulu aja ya, saya penulis baru di fanfic ini, yang bakalan jadi fandom di sini naruhina, mungkin masih banyak yang saya mau omongin tapi dari semua yang pingin saya bilang intinya saya mohon bimbingan nya, mulai dari tulisan dsb...

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya mau pinjem cast aja.

Rated T

Genre : Romance, A Little bit Humor,Family.

Pair : a little bit Naru x Hina, and also Bolt Uzumaki, Himawari

Uzumaki.

Warning : Canon! Typos, OOC, dan mungkin ga jelas hihi.

Enjoy~

Naruto Pov

Menjadi hokage tidaklah mudah seperti yang kupikirkan, terkadang aku harus pulang sangat malam bahkan kadang aku menginap di kantor hokage, aku kadang sangatlah merasa lelah sekali, tapi mau bagimana lagi ini adalah tugas dan impianku jadi aku harus mempertangung jawabkan konsekoensi nya dan ketika aku ada sedikit waktu untuk istirahat yang aku lakukan adalah memejamkan mataku sebentar hanya untuk mengistirahat kan tubuh ku, tapi ketika aku memejamkan mataku aku melihat senyuman itu manis dan menenangkan, seketika rasa lelah ku hilang semua.

"Naruto-kun" bahkan aku sampai menghayal dia memanggilku, ah mungkin memang benar aku merindukannya, ya sudah 3 hari aku belum pulang dan-

"tou-san" bahkan aku sekarang merasa anakku memanggil-

"TOU-SAN"

BRAKK

"siapa yang berani meneriaki k-, kalian" kata ku, awalnya aku ingin marah karna aku terjatuh dengan sangat karas tapi ketika aku bangkit, yang kulihat adalah wajah keluarga ku.

"apa aku mimpi?" kata ku, sungguh ini sangat mengejutkan ku. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka dan meneliti tubuh mereka satu-satu.

"tou-san menunduklah sedikit" kata putri kecil ku Himawari, aku mengikuti instruksinya, aku menundukan tubuh ku agar sejajar dengan nya. Dan tak lama tangan kecilnya memengang kedua pipiku.

"tou-san tidak mimpi ini nyata hari ini kami datang hanya untuk makan siang bersama tou-san, kami tidak bisa memaksa tou-san pulang jadi kami lah yang harus datang kesini, dan ini semua ide nii-chan" kata nya sambil tersenyum, astaga betapa manis nya anak ku ini.

"kaa-san ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar" kata bolt, kepada istriku hinata.

"ah ya baiklah, kita mulai saja makan siang nya" kata hinata, dia duduk di kursi yang biasa buat tamu, aku memperhatikan dia sangat telaten menyiapkan makanan yang akan dihidangkan.

"nah sudah, cepat kemari kita mulai makan" katanya dengan senyumannya... Ah ini bagaikan dirumah saja. Kami menghampiri nya, aku duduk di sebelah Hinata dan ke-2 anak ku duduk di depan ku.

"selamat makan" kata kami serempak. Seperti yang dilakukan bila makan bersama pasti aku dan bolt bertengkar hanya karna rebutan makanan, tapi bukan kah itu moment yang manis? Hah... Sudah tidak terasa aku hidup dengan keluarga kecilku yang amat ku sayangi. Setelah sudah selesai makan aku memperhatika bolt yang bercerita tentang akademi nya.

"kau lelah? Pulanglah tinggalkan kertas ini sehari saja, ambilah cuti" kata Hinata

"kau merindukanku _Hime_?" katu coba menggodanya, dan tepat wajahnya memerah.

"eto.. Ti..dak be..begitu naruto-kun, hanya saja anak-anak merindukan-" kata-katanya terputus karna sekarang aku menariknya dalam pelukanku

"bantu aku menyelesaikan laporan itu, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi" kataku, dia hanya balas mengangguk.

"nii-chan apakah nii-chan mau memeluku juga seperti apa yang dilakukan tou-san dan kaa-san" kata seorang gadis cilik, dan kurasa hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, kurasa dia malu tertangkap basa oleh anak nya sendiri.

"tentu tapi tidak di tempat umum seperti ini" kata anak kusatu lagi.

"kenapa?" kata himawari

"aku bukan seperti tou-san yang mesum itu"

Perempatan dahiku sudah muncul, bagaimana tidak kesal dia mengatak aku mesum dan lagi dia berbicara di depan himawari, awas kau. Aku melepaskan pelukan ku pada hinata, dan menghampiri bolt

"ku pikir akan menyenakan bila kau tidak makan ramen selama 1 minggu" kataku dengan wajah soticku, padahal aku ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya yang seperti mati kutu.

"NANI?!" katanya kaget.

"jangan berteriak begitu, atau kutambah lagi dengan kau harus membersihkan desa" kataku lagi, sungguh wajahnya semakin terlihat orang yang mati kutu.

"Kaa-san lihat tou-san dia-" katanya terputus karna...

"kurasa kaa-san lebih setuju kau tidak makan ramen sayang" kata Hinata dengan senyumnya. Aku tidak tahan melihat nya lagi jadi aku langsung tertawa melihatnya. Aku cukup bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang, ada nakama yang selalu di sampingku, dan ada keluarga kecil ku ini, oh ya sebenarnya tanpanya aku tidak dapat seperti ini.

_"terimakasih Hinata Uzumaki"_

End

Oke ini fanfic yang begitu sangat-sangat singkat, jadi gomen kalo sangat singkat, baiklah minna kalo ini mendapat respon yang baik, aku akan membuat fanfic baru lagi. Kalo begitu jangan lupa untuk review minna^^


End file.
